Talons DOOM
by Jurrasic boss
Summary: After the slayer is sent to the world of overwatch. But were the slayer goes hell are just unlucky enough to run face first into the barrel of his shotgun. Rated M CAUSE IT IS MOTHER F***** DOOM.(also i am trying to make it a bit funny but im not the best at comedy) [on hiatus]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : prologue

 **A/N : This is my first time writing a story so don't judge to harshly, that's it for now lets get to the story.**

 **3** **rd Person**

The slayer was standing in front of the mastermind's corpse, he was waiting to be sent back to the UAC when he felt a surge of electricity go through his suit and the words tether activated showed up on his visor.

He was teleported into a room were he saw Samuel Hayden he tried to move but found he couldn't and could tell Samuel was about to piss him off, he was right. He took the credible, his ancient sword, Sam went on and on justifying what had happened and what he was doing.

" _I hope that this mother fucker can feel pain cuz when I get my hands on him I'm gonna tear him apart_ " the slayer thought while grind his teeth under his helmet.

In the end Samuel said " I can not kill you - but I will not have you standing in our way. Until we meet again." And with that the slayer once more saw the words "tether activated" and felt another surge go through his suit as he was blinded by a bright whit light.

 **Doom Slayer POV**

I woke up with a jolt, I looked around trying to figure out were the walking toaster had sent me. I was in a dark alley, I still had my praetor suit on to my relief. I got up and walked out of the alley, it seemed that I was in a large futuristic city, it was night. I started walking down the road and came to a small park that I decided to go and sit on a bench in the park. " _looks like bender is finally gonna get his wish to kill all humans_." I thought.

As I sit contemplating what I want to do I could hear what sounded like metal hitting metal. I went to go see what was happening, I saw a group of what looked like three gang members, one having a metal bat in his hands, beating a humanoid robot that was in the fetal position. I started walking away when –

"Help me"

I looked back and the robot was staring at me and though it showed no expression I could feel the pleading in it's blue glowing eyes. I realized it had a soul, I got pissed off immediately, these sorry excuse for human beings were beating a innocent sentient being for fun. " _I'm gonna break them"_

I walked over to the three, they noticed. Me and looked at me and stopped kicking the damaged bot. The one with the metal bat walked up to me with a maniacal grin, " want to join in, we caught this trash can walking around our turf " he said offering me the bat. I took it and smashed him in the face with it so hard it bent around his head, the entire left side of his face was broken.

 **3** **rd** **Person**

The other two gang members stood in shock for a moment until the one with a broken face said after coughing up some bloody teeth "wuter jue aiting shor get im." The two ran at the slayer, the first one swung at him, but he ducked under it and kneed the gang member in the stomach who spat up a mixture of vomit and blood before receiving a elbow to the head leaving him unconscious or dead the slayer wasn't sure but didn't care. The second one took out a gun and shot at him, the bullets bounced off his chest piece. He stared at him in fear before he started to run. But the slayer took out his plasma pistol and hit him with a charge shot to the leg resulting in it being torn off and cauterized at the same time. The gang member cried out in pain before slipping into unconsciousness.

 **Slayer's POV**

That was a bit fun I thought to myself. I looked at the damaged bot who was trying to get up I walked over to him and helped him to a bench. He looked at me with a mixture of fear and graduate "thank you for saving me I thought they were going to kill me" he said in a robotic soundings voice.

"…"

I don't talk much.

Suddenly a radio on the goon with the broken face came to life with a man with a rough voice, "Hey Larry ( I know the most lamest name ever ) are you done with that trash can we need are about to start moving the weapons and we need everyone here in case those Overwatch jackasses show up, Talons is paying us a lot of money for this cargo and if you don't show we're lowering you cut. We're waiting at Jacobs AV." (Fake street name)

The bot looked up at me " your gonna go kill them aren't you?" He asked

I stay silent for a minute before nodding. I hate gangs especially if they do shit like killing someone because their different. I start walking away before realizing i don't know this city. I stand there thinking how to find this gang then i remember i have Vega's backup on me. I reach into one of my pockets and pull out the UAC chip then plug it into my helmet. Vega's icon pop's up on my visor before I hear his voice " I have many regr-... Hello doom slayer thank you for saving me from destruction, from recent audio files show that you wish to find Jacobs AV. Is this what you want me to do.

I nodded.

It was less than a minute when a compose and mini-map poped up in the corner of my screen with a waypoint and rout to get there Vaga then states he hacked into a neaeby phone and found a map of the city which was named Kings Row. The slayer smiled under his helmet _"t_ _ime to rip and tear"_

 **A/N and done, hope i can make this a really good story and that people like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**8Chapter 2**

 **A/N so I thought that I had made a long chapter with the first on but disappointed myself with how short it looked, so from now on I'm gonna try and make them longer**

 **3** **rd** **person**

The entire gang know as the King Killers were at Jacobs AV sitting and waiting for their last couple of members to show up. They were also accompanied by several dozens of talons paramilitary troops. "What are you gonna do with your cut of the job?" "I don't know probably spend it on hoes and drugs and other shit, you?" "I'm going to buy a solid gold car and just drive around town picking bitches" the goons the goons were laughing at each others answers when they saw some one was walking towards them.

"HEY, turn around and walk away before you get hurt" one of them said while pointing his gun at the figure. It didn't stop, as it got closer they could see it was a 6'8 beast of a man decked out in armor they had never seen before. The same grunt from before stammered out with fear clear in his voice "I SAID GET THE FUCK OU-" was all he was able to get out before

BANG

The slayer blew half of his head off with his super shotgun. He turned and shot the other grunt as well, this time taking his head clear off. All of the king killers and talon soldiers stopped what they were doing and stared in shock, this put an evil grin on the slayers face.

He ran forward while reloading his super shotgun and shot another grunt in the chest sending him flying back and into a talon soldier. Everyone began firing at him while others rushed him. One gang grunt ran at him with a fire axe and swung at the slayer who side stepped him, yanked it out if the grunt's grasp with his free hand and blasted him with his shotgun. The slayer ran up to a talon member and slammed the blade into his head going threw his helmet and into his brain, when it was pulled out there was still grey matter on the blade. The slayer threw the axe at another talon member and stuck em in the head.

He put away his super shot gun in place for his machine gun, he turned around and mowed down a line of talon soldiers and gang members. He heard a crazy laugh from him and spun around grabbed a talon assassin by her head, she tried to stab him with her wrist blades but they barely scrached on his armor, lifting her up before slamming her into the ground obliterating her skull. A gang member tied to kick the slayer in the head, he got it torn off and was then beaten to death with said leg. The slayer threw a grenade into a group of troopers and goons taking out 10 of them. He continued to mow down talon soldiers and goons until he heard a enraged scream.

The slayer was then rammed threw a building by a heavy assault unit. They all thought that he would be at least injured or limping, but no he wasn't he even dazed. The heavy assault began spinning his duel miniguns, the slayer swapped out his machine gun for his chainsaw, pulled the cord, and was going to enjoy a nice, calming blood bath, but a small object attached to his head and began blinking with a blue light.

BOOM

It didn't manage to kill the duel minigun welding behemoth but did kill at least a dozen of the other troopers and gang members. The slayer and the rest of his enemies looked were the apparent bomb had came from and saw a girl in yellow and black with a strange device attached to her chest. She smiled and said in a British accent "cheers love the Calvary's here" as she said that six other people stepped up behind her.

" _who in the fuck is this"_ was all that went through the doom slayers mind

 **Tracers POV**

"Ok, the talon's weapon shipment is about two blocks away, is everyone full on ammunition?" Asked soldier 76 everyone answered with a yah. It was me, solder, Reinhardt, Mccree, Mercy, Hanzo, and Genji. I was so excited finally we were about to get into action. we had to tail them all the way from their warehouse which was soooo boring. However I understood why we were so cautious, overwatch activity was still illegal.

We started walking towards Jackobs Av when we heard gun fire so we started running when we got there we saw a man in what looked like power armor absolutely massacring the talon squads and their gang of goons. This single man was destroying dozens of trained soldiers all on his own and he didn't look to be showing any sign of stopping. But then he got rammed into a building by one of talon's heavy assault units but got back _up. "I don't even think Reinhardt could shrug off that much damage"_ that's when I decided that I wasn't gonna stand by and let him have all the fun. I shot the heavy a pulse bomb but he didn't go down, in fact I think it only pissed him off.

I looked at the guy in armor and said my famous catch phrase "cheers love the Calvary's here" I blinked over to him, taking out three guy on the way. "need some help love"

"…"

He didn't say anythingguess he doesn't talk much, he revs his chainsaw and walks past me toward the heavy. The heavy swings at the man but he is too fast and ducks under it and saws it off at the elbow, he picks up the disembodied arm and starts shooting the heavy with its own minigun it isn't long before the heavy fell to the ground in a pool of his own blood. Everyone stopped to look at the spectacle this man just took down the heavy in the span of ten seconds. All the talon soldiers and gang members began to back away, most were shaking with fear. Me, I just stood there dumbfounded that he was able to do that when it would take all seven of us to bring it down in at least a full minute. _"just what is this guy"_

It didn't matter what he was, he scarred the king killers enough that they all ran away which meant that it was only talon agents left who were all shacking uncontrollably. Soldier then started shooting at them which snapped them out of it. We all went to work me blinking all over the battlefield shooting people with my pulse pistols, Reinhardt smashed people with his hammer, Genji slashed people, but the man in the armor was tearing limbs off with his bare hands and blowing heads of with a shotgun. He was slaughtering them without mercy and with extreme brutality.

 **Slayers POV**

Whoever these guys were they seemed to hate talon so I wouldn't kill them …. Yet. They all started killing talon agents but I'm pretty sure I got the most kills.

After everyone was dead the one who I could tell was somewhere in his late 50s and was wearing a sports jacket with the number 76 on it walked up to me and said in a rough old voice "what are you doing here soldier."

"…"

"well"

"…"

" it doesn't matter why you're here we are gonna need you to come with us"

"…"

Wait what, I don't know you guys like that. I started to back away but the big guy in the knight armor was standing right behind me. Then I heard VEGA say "cooperating with these people is advisable, they may help us to hind a way back to our world" it looked like I was the only one to hear him. I sighed and nodded my head. They took me to what looked like a stealth fighter plane. We got in and took me to their base.

As I got out I was escorted to white and orange room that had a noticeably long table it also had a window were the overwatch members were watching me were a young guy in his 20s asked me to put all my weapons on the table they all looked shocked when I put down ten different weapons and three variants of grenades. "please remove your armor ", I paused for until he repeated it the third time. With a long sigh I took off my helmet and the rest of my praetor suit when I looked back at the window everyone eyes were as wide as dinner plate

 **A/N : OK, second chapter is done, hope you guys like it and sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N : so in any of my stories I'm going to make doomguy 18, also don't be afraid to leave a comment or review**

 **3** **rd** **person**

Everyone stopped and started at the doom slayer, they weren't expecting to see someone so young under the armor, he looked like he was only 20. He was 6'8 and had very toned muscles. He was however covered head to toe in scares. Most of his body was covered in claw and bite marks with some burn marks, his face had 3 long claw marks going over his left eye but they were very faded, he had 2 small slashes on the right corner of his lip and his right eye brow. His eyes were steel blue and his hair was black. He had a very defined jaw line and cheekbones.

No one in the room was expecting a 18 year-old would be out taking on talon and whatever lovelies they decided to work with. Tracer and some of caught herself staring right at his abs and turned away blushing. His armor and weapons were inspected an d he had hos picture taken, they let the slayer go with his armor and weapons. 76 then lead him to what looked like a interaction room. It had a table, two chairs, and a two way mirror. The tow sat down sat down, 76 was of course the first to speak "what were you doing there at kings row?"

"…"

" why did you attack those talon agent and the killer kings"

Still no answer 76 began to get frustrated. He looked at the the armored man in front of him and sighed

"Look, we can get anything done if you don't talk so I'm going to ask again why were you in king row and why did you go after talon and their goons?"

"maybe if you cooperate with theses people they will consider helping us get back to our world" VEGA stated so that only the slayer could hear him. The slayer waited a moment before sighting and finally talking.

"I was there to kill the gang members because they attacked a innocent person"

76 was shocked, he didn't expect he would actually talk and that his voice would be so rough almost like it was the first time he spoke in years. However the slayer couldn't tell due to 76's mask.

"that's a helluva reason to go after an entire gang but at least we know you have good morals. What is your name and where did you come from your armor and weapons don't look like any kind we've seen before?"

"I came from hell and my name is John Blazkowicz" the slayer said quite bluntly. 76 just stared at him _"are you fuckin serious right now"_ was what went through his mind. He obviously didn't think he was serious.

"ok, cut the bullshit were are you really from?"

"he is not lying, He truly is from hell. Well his home was assimilated by hell." VEGA chimed in through two speakers on the John's helmet. 76 jumped in surprise he didn't know something expect them was in the room.

"I am sorry if I startled you that was not my intent, My name is VEGA I am a AI created by the UAC. I simply meant to say that the slayer is not lying when he said he was from hell." It took 76 a moment to respond since he wasn't quite sure how.

"Do you have any way to prove this, I mean I can't just go off of your word here."

"will you be willing to allow me access to a computer terminal. I have codex containing all of the UAC's files and records on hell, demons, and argent energy." 76 looked at John with a face of utter disbelief.

"I think we can let you into one of our computers but if you try anything Athena will probably destroy you. Understand."

"of course"

76 lead them to Winston's lab were they were greeted by him John raised a eyebrow under his helmet _"they have a giant talking ape, neat"_ most people would find it strange that there is a talking gorilla in front of them but John has seen much stranger things. His lab was very big with computer screens and processors everywhere. "Winston would it be ok if we upload another AI into our system, he has information that we need." 76 asked, Winston thought for a moment "ok, I was always curious of how Athena would respond to another AI." Winston lead them to the main terminal, John took VEGA's chip out of his helmet and handed it to Winston who plugged it into the terminal. The UAC symbol popped up on a large computer screen and Athena popped up on a different one.

"Winston I have found a AI of unknown origin should I purge it from our systems?" Athena asked in a clearly fabricated voice.

"no Athena we plugged him in, meet VEGA he will be sharing so files with us"

"hello Athena, Winston I have created a shortcut to the UAC codex. Will you allow me to have full access the full network so that I may learn about this world" VEGA stated in a less robotic voice

"yes, that's fine now lets see what in here" Winston was about to click on the codex but 76 stopped him "maybe the rest of the team should watch this with us" Winston nodded. 76 went over to a desk that had a ton devices on it and he picked up what looked like a microphone " all overwatch heros head to Winston's lab, we are about to find out who our new guest really is." In the span of 10 minutes half the room was filled with (in Johns eyes at least) many strange looking people.

"Ok so our guests claims to be from hell itself and his AI has said that this file will contain proof that he is from hell and that it in some way exists so fair warning" Winston stated loudly, he went over to the computer and clicked on the file, in it was a video and 7 other files, environments, database, UAC personnel, weapons, monsters, artifacts, and tutorials. Winston decided to click on the first one which was the video. It was camera footage that had recorded John and him massacring demons, it was about 7 hours long. It started with john breaking out of his sarcophagus and smashing a possessed head into it. It when on with him getting his praetor suit and killing various demon, meeting VEGA and Samuel Hagan, going into hell but Winston paused it half way through his first journey into hell.

He looked like he was about to be sick. Everyone else expect 76, Marko (road hog), and the omnics looked the same. They all turned to John who was at the back of the room cleaning his super shotgun he looked up "what". They took a 30min break and went back to watching the videos to the end. They all looked sick again even went to go vomit. Everyone again went to look at John but he was gone, they then heard loud smashing sounds and ran to see what it was.

 **Johns POV**

I got bored and went to explore the base while the light weights keep watching me rip and tear demons. The first room I found was the cafeteria and considering I haven't had a real meal in eons I ate enough to fill the big fat one in the gas mask. The next room, well rooms was the barracks or dorms, it was just a long hall of doors I walked down the halls until I saw one with pink and blue gaming stuff on the wall. _"This must be the small girl's room, she obviously is into video games, may have something to distract me for a while"_ I walked through the door and was blinded by bright pink that looked even brighter with the dark blues. However I saw what looked like a gaming console and next to it was about two tons of games. I played them for about two hours before I decided to explore some more.

Then I came to the room knew would keep me entertained, the combat simulator. I walked up to the control room and looked through the controls and came across the difficulty setting I grinned to myself as I turned it all the way up _"this'll be fun"_ I set it to start in 2 minutes. I ran down and got into the room and took out my chainsaw and started it. The simulator began to create a environment, it was a somewhat wide alley way. Then at least 15 enforcers spawned in and 20 more troopers, I could also make out 4 four snipers in the back of the group, All but the snipers charged at me.

I ran up to one of the enforcers with my chainsaw raised and brought it down, he tried to block with his gun but I sawed right through it and into his chest. He screamed out in agony as he dissolved into pixels. A trooper tried to swing his gun at me, I ducked under it stuck the chainsaw between his legs and sawed upwards. I swapped out the chainsaw for my heavy assault rifle with the micro missile mod and shot the missiles at the group of troopers and enforcers killing 10 of them. I shot two in the helmet when one got too close so I smashed his visor in shoving glass into his eyes while he was stunned I grabbed his leg twisted it around and smashed his head in with his leg. I threw a grenade at the snipers killing two of the, swapped out my rifle for my combat shotgun and shot the last of the enforcers in the leg tearing them off. I then felt myself get knocked back a bit by one of the snipers shooting me in the visor. I decided to end this fight with the BFG. I charged it up and shot down the alley way leaving them nowhere to run as it vaporized them.

" _that was supposed to be the hardest mode, I'm disappointed"_ I thought with a frown on under my helmet but just as I got ready to walk out I heard a voice say "warm up complete, level one beginning now" just after it said that 4 heavy units spawned in alongside 2 assassins on one end of the alley way then a variety of robot or I think their called omnics spawned in on the other side, some looked very similar to the omnics I saw in watching the video. I smiled to myself " now this is more like it" I said as I took out my super shotgun

 **2 hours later**

I just finished off the last enemy by smashing his head into the floor. "level 13 complete would you like to move on to level 14" before I could answer the entire overwatch team came running through the door lead by 76. "what is making all that noise!?" 76 half yelled at John.

"I'm just trying to entertain myself a bit, I just finished level 13" I sad with a smile underneath my helmet

76 looked less angry listen we have decided to offer you a place on our team, we could you someone like you with you experience in fighting. If you join we will try our best to assist in helping you get back to your world, so what do you say?"

I needed a minute to think, but then VEGA spoke to spoke to me thought my helmet "I believe we should accept their offer, this way we get shelter, supplies, and if you gain their trust they may even help you in your fight against hell"

" _oh, why not its been a while since I worked with a team"_

"Ok, I'll work with you guys as long as you help me to get back to the other world"

"great" stated 76 who seemed happy with my decision, but almost everyone else seemed worried

 **A/N : Ok so that's done. Leave a comment or review if you have any suggestions or questions.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N: i will be making these chapters on computer for a while so these chapters may come out faster, i was doing them on my phone but some things happened and i can't use it far a bit.**

 **John POV**

76 led me to my room, I went inside and looked around. The main part was a large living room, it had a tv on a tv stand and in front of it was a big couch. The living room there were three doors on the left side. I walked through the one on the right side, it was a standard bedroom with a bed, a desk with a computer on it, a bookshelf, and a dresser. The other two rooms were empty "guess they'll let me do whatever I want with those two".

I took my praetor suit off and left it lying against the dresser, I wanted to walk around some more but I just noticed that I am wearing only boxers. _"Maybe they left me some clothes"_ Ilooked in the dresser and found a variety of clothes. I am now wearing a red and black t-shirt that said "monster" and a pair of black basketball shorts.

I walked out of my room and just walked around. I walked by a window and stopped to look out, it was night, and we were surrounded by a big ass jungle and the base was imbedded into a small mountain, I was a bit surprised but not enough to stop my walk. I found a landing bay for aircrafts and helicopters, most of it was inside the mountain and there were some helipads outside, I took note of where this was in case I ever needed to escape or something like that. I continued my walk and found what looked like a situation room, an armory, and a gym. I was getting tired so I decided to do a warmup before I went to sleep.

I started with the dumbbells, I did 20 reps on each arm with 8-ton weights. Then I walked up to a treadmill and set it to 40 mph and ran for about 25 minutes. Then I did 30 reps while bench pressing 16 tons. In the end I was barley sweating but it did make me more tired, now I was walking to my room however I didn't notice that someone had been spying on me while I was working out.

 **Tracer's POV**

OH. MY. GOD. He was lifting fucking tons and wasn't struggling or even sweating. How strong was this guy, was he really from hell? I saw he was almost at the door so I blinked my way to my room and hoped he didn't notice me watching.

 **3** **rd** **person**

John had gone to bed but it but it wasn't a good sleep, John was plagued by horrific nightmares the likes of which nobody could hope to describe (good for me). Dream of his home world burning and being consumed by hell, of his mother telling him how he let them all die and of how it was all his fault, and dreams of the wraiths, the being that were sent there by god, being corrupted and twisted into the horrific creatures he had saw in hell.

 **The next day**

John had woken up with a jolt, "more nightmares" he muttered. He got up and got dressed then walked to the cafeteria, there were already some people in there, Zenyatta, Genji, Roadhog, and Junkrat. John walked past them and got breakfast, pancakes, bacon, and eggs. He was about to go sit down when Junk rat said "hey mate, come sit with us" John decided it wouldn't hut and went to sit down at the table the four were at. "I'm James but most people call me Junkrat, this is my best buddy Mako but we all just call him roadhog. The robo-ninja is Genji and the omnic is Zenyatta" James said introducing John to everyone "you're the new guy right, I saw the video you seem like the type of guy who can appreciate explosions right?"

*nod*

"you wouldn't happen to have anything that goes boom do ya, I love seeing new explosives" John thought for a minute before deciding " _this man seems like a perfectly responsible person"_ before taking his warp storage off his belt and opened up on the table next to theirs. He placed his entire arsenal onto the table which consisted of nine guns three types of grenades and a chainsaw. All of them except Zenyatta who wasn't interested in weapons. John show cased all of his weapons stating at the pistol and ending with the BFG 9000, he let them inspect them all until James almost pulled the pin to a frag. John collected them and placed them all back into the warp storage. "how can all of those weapons fit in that tiny thing?" Genji asked

"it creates a pocket dimension that can hold about 100 of those BFGs" John said plainly. Before the conversation could go on any longer a voice came over the intercom asking for the doom slayer to go to the situation room. John got up and jogged over through the halls and into the situation room. 76 was there waiting there for him.

"we need you on a mission, you will be going to Brazil with Tracer, Genji, Lucio, roadhog, and junkrat. We have gotten information that Talon has a base somewhere in the jungle next Rio which is in Brazil, we don't know what they are doing there but we have reports that missing people reports are on the rise and we think they may have something to do with it. We want you to go there and destroy the base, however we won't be able to pick you up until about four days later so we will set up for you guys to stay at a hotel. Any questions?"

"..."

"ok, the rest of your team is waiting at the landing bay, you'll be taking a jet there"

John went to go get his armor. down in the landing bay the five were waiting for John. Tracer was talking to Lucio bout his new album, Junkrat was sitting on a crate fiddling with his explosives, Genji was meditating, and roadhog was sitting up against a wall taking a nap. John walked through the door and was walking up to the jet when Lucio skated up to him "sup man, the names Lucio we haven't really met before" he stuck out his hand to John who just walked past him. Lucio didn't really take it personally he hear that John was more of strong silent type than the happy friendly type .before they got on the jet they were all given ear pieces, except for John who had one built int his helmet, so VEGA and 76 could talk to them They all got into the jet and it took off. It took about four hours to get there on the way John overhear Lena talking to Lucio about his next album and his other songs. John made not that Lucio was a song artist and a famous one

"ok everyone grab your parachutes and get ready to drop" the pilot said over the intercom

The jet switched into hover mode and the back opened and everyone but John put on their parachutes Tracer saw this and said "hey, love why dontcha have your parachute on, you don't plan on going splat on us" she said jokingly but John just stared at her. He smiled under his helmet _"she's going to freak-out about this"_ he thought to himself before he ran and jumped out without his chute. Tracer just screamed 'WHAT", everyone ran to the edge and saw him smash into the ground making a crater. Everyone could feel a sense of shock in the jet before they heard John say "what are you slowpokes waiting, get the hell down here" in a joking voice over their ear pieces. Junkrat was trying not to die from laughter while tracer was chewing out John about how he scared the shit out of her. After three minutes of this they all jumped and landed near John.

After Lena almost broke her fist against his armor they John asked VEGA to set a waypoint were the talon base is at. "understood setting waypoint now" VEGA confirmed, everyone was staring in surprise they didn't know who VEGA was. "ok who is that and should I start blowing stuff up" was junkrat responded while loading a couple of grenades into his launcher "My apologies for not introducing myself, I am VEGA the UAC's artificial intelligence. I am here to help overwatch in their fight against talon." they all understood and accepted his answer.

John began walking towards the waypoint while the rest followed him. They walked about two miles before they came to a clearing were they waypoint was but there was nothing there. "VEGA scan the area" VEGA complied and scanned the area. Large red rectangle appeared on the big tree on John's visor. He walked up to the tree and stared inspecting it for a button or ever or mechanism of any kind. John got tired of this and grabbed were the rectangle was and ripped it out of the tree with relative ease and threw it behind him. The tree wasn't a tree but a secret elevator, he walked in and it took him down to the base leaving everyone to star at the door. It was a 6-inch steel door and he hand ripped it off like it was nothing. "dayum" roadhog stated dumbfounded.

When the elevator came back up they all got in and went down. They found John standing over about ten bodies of talon soldiers. He looked back at them and just kept walking forward. They went through the base killing any hostile talon member they found until they came to a heavily locked door. "I am detecting traces of argent energy behind that door" VEGA warned everyone was confused they didn't know what argent energy was meanwhile John was slowly getting more pissed by the second _"please not here not another world"._

"VEGA hack into the system and open this door" John commanded

"wait dude what argent energy" Lucio asked worriedly

John didn't answer and they could tell that he was getting angry at the fact that this argent energy was here. they were all starting to get worried. The door was now unlocked and John opened and what was inside made everyone but John nearly vomit, inside was a huge room that had an observation window, blood covering the floor and walls, there were mutilated corpses hanging from pillars with pentagrams and demonic runes carved into them, there was a very large pentagram near the center and in front of it was a gore nest with several possessed civilians and talon members.

"what is this" Genji was able to spit out while keeping his lunch down.

"that is a gore nest, a small one-way portal to hell I would recommend destroying it before it grows any larger" VEGA stated emotionlessly

Tracer saw one of the possessed citizens and tried to help them before it jumped at her trying to take a bite out of her neck but before it could John blew its head off with his shotgun "what is wrong with them?" she said with tears in her eyes

"they aren't people anymore, they have been possessed by hells energy, the best thing we can do for them is to kill them." John said clearly pissed off that someone would bring hell into this world and that they would dare do something like this to innocent people. "no there has to be something we can do, anything" Lucio said with denial. John was getting annoyed there is no point to trying to denie the facts. "there is nothing that we can do to help them" he said bluntly as he walked up to another possessed shooting it in half with hi shot gun. Everyone just stood there they couldn't believe what they were seeing.

 **John's POV**

I was so fucking pissed whoever brought hell and did this to these people I would show them why hell fears me. I tore the head off of another possessed as I got closer to the gore nest. "when you destroy the nest demons will most likely come to attack you" VEGA said to me so that nobody else could. "if they know better than they won't" I said clearly angry.

I was standing in front of the gore nest, I walked around it until I saw the yellow sack that held the heart. I shoved my hand into it and ripped out the heart and heard a satisfying scream of agony come from it before it exploded covering my suit in blood. This seemed to snap everyone out of their little trance and they got ready for the obvious battle that was about to come.

I saw red arches of electricity come from several areas in the room. Hell knight, imps, hell razors, began to appear ready to kill whoever destroyed the nest but they all stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who was standing there covered in blood. They all took a step back and I could see the fear on their faces before they all screamed and ran at me. I smiled to myself because I knew that when they screamed it wasn't in rage, it was a scream of terror,

 **A/N: finally, done. Remember to review if you have any suggestions, comments, or questions**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N: still typing on computer but may be using my phone again soon. That it for now to the story.**

 **John's POV**

I equipped my shotgun with the grenade launcher mod before an imp ran up to me and tried to take a swing but I blew it's arm off and it collapsed on the ground. A razor tried to line up a shot but he turned into a mist of blood after I threw a grenade its way. A hell knight tried to pounce on me and I was about to hit it with my grenade launcher but a hook rapped around its neck and it was pulled away and its head was torn apart by roadhog's scrap gun. _"I want a hook like that"_ I thought before I was a imp running for a unsuspecting tracer and I blew it up with my launcher mod covering her with it blood. "sorry" I shouted before turning back to the demons.

After killing about a two a dozen of the little shits I saw two unusually big red lights. Two mancubi appeared from the lights. I swapped out my shotgun for my rocket launcher with the lock-on burst and unleashed a burst onto one of mancubi drawing its attention and making it waddle it way towards me. It started shooting hell fire at me I dogged them while firing rockets at it until the plate covering it hart flew off and I ran up and jumped onto the mancubus tearing its hart out and shoving it down it's throat. It exploded in a mess of guts, I look over to the other mancubus and see tracer running circles around it unloading clip after clip into the fat son of a bitch. It was barley effecting it and it slammed its cannons into the ground unleashing a giant heat blast and knocking the pesky tracer across the room. Junkrat began launching grenades into it witch made it stumble back, I ran up behind it and tore one of the tubes out of its shoulder witch caused it to explode after a few minutes.

That seemed to be the last of them and I was about to move on when Lena stepped in front of me "what the hell was that"

"VEGA explain" I commanded

"of course, the thing that the slayer destroyed is called a gore nest and like I said before it is a one-way portal to hell, when a demon kills its prey or find a dead body it will bring it to a ceremonial sight and pile them there and perform a ritual, the pile of bodies will them turn into a gore nest. It seems that talon is trying to gain power from hell" VEGA explained with a sight hint of sympathy towards the dead.

I was walking out of the room and into the next. All I wanted to do right now was find the person in charge of this base, torture any information out of them, and hang them by their intestinal track. I ran into some more talon soldiers and decided to ask for directions. I found out the way to the boss's office from a man who's leg I tore off. I was on my way to the office when the rest of my team caught up to me "listen bro, you can't just leave us behind like that we are supposed to be a team" Lucio said upset about being left behind. I just grunted in response and kept walking but made sure that the rest of the team could keep up with me.

We reached the boss's office while killing a couple groups of talon members on the way. I broke down the door and saw a woman in a red and black business suit who I assumed was the boss jumped up from her desk "w-what are you doing here" she stuttered out while trying to put on a tough face, but I could tell she was scared. I walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall "how did talon find out about hell"

"*ack* I don't know, we got orders from head base one day to start doing all this demonic stuff" she was able to wheeze out while I choked her to death. "who is your boss" I said visibly shaking with rage. "I'll never tell you overwatch scum" she spat out. I was about to break her neck when Genji stopped me "she will be more useful alive, we should take back to base for more interrogation" I held her there for a good two minutes before letting her fall to the ground. She was about to get back up before I kicked her in the head, knocking her out cold.

I picked her up and put her over my shoulder and walked past the group and towards the elevator. I wanted to kill her right there, but I had to restrain myself so that we could learn what we needed to know. We all got in the elevator and it went up, we got out, it was night. "VEGA tell 76 what we found" I Commanded. We were walking towards the city when Lucio stopped us "wait what are we goanna do with the talon chick, I mean it won't look very good if we walk into our hotel with some unconscious girl". "um, we could act like she's drunk and we're her friends that are helping her out." tracer said sounding unsure of herself. We all nodded in agreement and kept walking.

 **3** **rd** **person**

The team got into the city and VEGA lead them to the hotel. They were outside the front door when John kicked open the door and was immediately stopped by the security guard "wow, you can't just come in he-" John got up in in his face and just stared intensely at him, everyone could feel his pure rage emanating off him. The guard began to slowly back away clearly terrified of the beast in front of him.

"John your room number is 234, Lena yours is 235, Jamison 255, Mako 256, Genji yours is 340, Lucio you have 320" VEGA told the heroes where their rooms were. John walked up to the desk lady and just said "234 …... please" while holding out his hand. The desk lady tentatively dropped the keys into his hand. He walked to the elevator while everyone else got their keys. They all went to their room to go to bed and John threw the talon lady in his closet. However Lena was having a hard time sleeping, she couldn't get the possessed peoples mangled and tormented faces out of her head. She tossed and turned in her bed until she finally got up and out of her room. She was now standing outside of Johns room and was debating wither this was a good idea she was about to knock on his door but stopped herself. She decided to just deal with it by herself.

 **The next day**

The team had decided to go out and go sightseeing while leaving the talon lady tied up in a closet. They all got in normal clothes and went out. Lena even left her chronal accelerator for a smaller less noticeable one Winston gave her, it was smaller so it would need to be recharged after 15 hours and she wouldn't be able to use her powers (she didn't like always having that thing on her chest or around her all the time, so he made her a smaller one). They saw the Lapa Arches and even rode the tram on top of them, they caught a show at the Theatro Municipal, they walked through the Tijuca national park. After that they all separated to go explore on their own, but Lena decided to stick with John.

They walked around all day,they visited many tourist sites, and tried some locale foods, Lena constantly asked about his past and about hell. they were having a good time. they were a "so, your telling me that you killed a monster the bigger than the biggest of building without your suit and just your bare fists" Lena laughed in doubt "yes, it is even recorded in that codex VEGA gave to 76, slayer testament five" John said smiling. They kept and talking they didn't notice they had walked into a bad neighborhood. Two thugs walked out from a alley way and they both had shotguns "listen, we'll make it simple, give us everything you own and we don't fill you with holes" one of them said pointing his gun at them. Lena was frozen in shock while John was thinking of all the ways he would break these guys for screwing up the first time he was enjoying himself in eons. One of the thugs got closer John took this opportunity to grab his gun and smash him in the face with the barrel and kicking him in the leg so hard it shattered his kneecap.

*BANG*

The other thug shot at John and he hit his shoulder but John didn't even acknowledge it and ran up to the thug grabbed his entire head and smashed him into the pavement knocking him out. John looked back to Lena to make sure she was alright, she was, he walked back to her "maybe we should head back to the hotel it's starting to get dark" John said. Lena looked at him and saw his wound "blimey, you've been shot, do you need help or something" she said looking very worried. "I'll be fine but we really should head back to the hotel before more of them show up" he said, Lena nodded "but I'll get Lucio to take a look at it when we get back"

They walked back to the hotel and Lena was astonished that John didn't even look like he was in pain. When they got back to the hotel Lena was glad to see that everyone was already in the lobby, she ran up to Lucio and told him what had happened. Lucio skated over to John and played a song that made small green circle. The pellets that were in John's shoulder began to pop out and the holes started to heal. "thank you" John simply and stuck out his hand, Lucio starred at it before smiling and shaking it. They all went to the elevator and went to their rooms.

 **Tracer's POV**

I still couldn't sleep, I couldn't get those possessed faces out of my head but this time I was also worried about John. he got shot but acted like he didn't feel it. What if he was just faking it, what if he is still in pain, I couldn't sleep. I got up and walked out of my room and was now standing in front of Johns door. I hesitated to knock on the door but did it anyway, after a couple of minutes I could hear footsteps coming towards the door. John opened it he was wearing a black and red t-shirt that showed off his toned muscles and a pair of grey sweat pants. "um, I-I'm having trouble sleeping and I was w-wondering if I could sleep with you-I mean sleep in the same room as you" I stuttered. He stared at me for a bit and just shrugged and motioned me to come in. I was so he led me to his room, like my room his bed was big enough for two people. He laid down and I followed, I wasn't sure what to do so I rapped my arms around him and blushed after realizing what he must think I'm trying to do. But he so big and warm that I didn't want to let go, after a couple minutes he hugged me back and we stayed like that until we both fell asleep.

 **A/N: ok that done so I got a two thing I want to say**

 **1) so first if anyone is wondering how John/doom slayer can be eons old but look only 18, in hell people don't age but they can die.**

 **2) I am obviously shiping John and Lena/tracer but I am also shiping a couple of other people like junkrat/Jamison and Mei, Genji and Mercy/Angela, Widow maker and OC, and maybe a couple of others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **A/N: I have got my phone back but I have decided to use the computer as long as I can since it is faster.**

 **John's POV**

I was getting ready to go to sleep when I heard someone knocking on my door. I walked over to my door and opened it and was a bit surprised to see Lena at my door. I was even more surprised to hear that she wanted to sleep with me, well in the same room as me at least. I let her in and into my bedroom. I laid down and she followed, we both laid there for a while, I was drifting off to sleep when I felt her arms wrap around me. I didn't know what to do, I had never laid down with a woman, the leader of the knight sentinels was forbidden from having relationships. I wasn't really sure how to react to this so I just hugged her back, she was so warm and soft I never wanted to let go. We stayed like that until we both fell asleep. Funny, the nightmares weren't as bad that night.

 **The next day**

I woke up, Lena wasn't there. I got out of bed _"maybe it was all a dream"_ I thought as I walked out of my bedroom. However, when I walked into the living room that she was sitting there on the couch watching the TV. I walked over and sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry bout last night, I shouldn't have done that, I mean you only met me a couple days ago" she said, she looked embarrassed, it was kind of cute.

"..."

I didn't know exactly what to say, but my silence seemed to make her more upset. I moved closer to her and patted her on the head, she took this as a sign that it was fine. We watched TV for a bit before I heard the talon woman banging on the closet door. I grunted and got up to go see what she wanted, I opened the door, walked up to her, and ripped off the tape over her mouth.

"you need to let me go, if you don't then talon will -" I put the tape back on over her mouth and was about to walk away when I heard a muffled scream. I turned around and took the tape off her again "can I at least have something to eat?" I thought for a minute before walking away. I looked around the room for a intercom so I could order room service, I found one by the door and ordered some food. Ater about 20 minutes there was a knock on the door and of course it was a lady with a cart of food.

I asked that she leave the cart here and she did so. I took the woman out of the closet and told her to eat in the living room with Lena that way we could make sure she didn't try anything. We watched to make sure she didn't try to escape and we also ate breakfast. After she was done I tied her back up and threw her back in the closet. We have one more day until extraction, I thought as I sat back down and started watching some more TV.

Then someone knocked on our door, Lena was about to get up but I was already at the door. I opened it to reveal Lucio "hey man, listen I got booked for a concert later this afternoon and was wondering if you'd like to come", I thought for a moment before nodding. His face lit up "really, I mean I'll see you there and next time you see Lena tell her she's is also invited, I'm goanna go get set up it in the center of the city" he said before walking away. I closed the door and turned to Lena who heard the whole thing, she was beaming with excitement. I walked into my room and picked up my helmet and out it on "VEGA where is the center to Rio" I asked "setting a waypoint now, it seems that there is a concert being set up there, do you wish for me to set an alarm" Vega asked " ya, do that".

Lena went back to her room and I just sat there watching more TV. I was scrolling through the movies when I saw a really old one from all the way back in 2005 named doom, it was about space marines fighting demons _"that sounds relatable"_

 **30 minutes later**

" _this is complete garbage"_ was my only thought. I was expecting demons and people going to hell and stuff but instead I got some shitty zombie flic. I turned it off and kept scrolling and watching various movies until I hear an alarm going off in my helmet.

It was time to go, I changed into different clothes, put on my helmet, and walked out the door. I rode the elevator down and followed the directions VEGA gave me. It took me 30 minutes to get there, I looked around for Lucio or Lena but couldn't find them. I kept looking until I felt a tap on my shoulder and spun around about to beat someone into the ground but stopped when I saw it was Genji. He was wearing a light blue and purple shirt over his body suit, armor? "hey, looking for the others, we're hanging out back-stage until the concert starts" he told me, he led me back-stage were the rest of the team were talking with each other.

I sat down in a chair for a bit before a question popped into my head. I walked up to Genji "are you a human or are you a robot" I asked bluntly

"what?" he asked looking shocked and surprised

"are you human or are you a robot like Zenyatta, your voice sounds like a human's but you look like a robot so I want to know what you are exactly" I explained.

"well first, the robots are called omnics, and I am human but I almost died in my past. I was injured so badly that I needed to have parts of me replaced with cybernetics, most of my body is now cybernetic" he said somewhat sad about what happened to him in the past

"how did it happened" I asked out of curiosity

"I was once part of the Shimada clan, a family crime family, but I wanted no part in it, I took more towards the playboy life style however the elders of my family didn't like that. When my father died the elders sent my brother Hanzo to make me take part in the illegal side of my family's business, I refused. When the elders heard about this they were furious and ordered my brother to kill me, me and him fought in our family's temple and he brought me to the brink of death. Thinking I was dead he left me but then I was saved my Dr. Angela, however in order to keep me alive they needed to replace most of my body with cybernetic and now, here I am" he told his story with a hint of sadness.

I was about to ask him more but Lucio came back-stage "all right everyone the concert is about to start, you should all get into the VIP section, you'll get the best view of what happens" he said happily. We all were led by a security guy to the VIP section where we sat and watched Lucio do his thing, I will admit he was a really good musician.

He played countless of his songs over the hours and when it was all over it was 11 at night. We all walked back to the hotel and on the way we all complemented how great his music was even I praised him a bit, just a bit, we were outside the hotel when the second floor exploded in a blaze of fire and debris.

I could make out a dark mist moving into the destroyed room, wait a minute that's my room. I was about to run inside when I felt several bullets hit me in the side, I stopped and saw a Latino woman in a pink and purple jacket fade in and out of invisibility. "I wouldn't try that agai-" I cut her off when I ran full force into her knocking her off her feet.

I kept running and she shot at me again but I ignored the pain, I had to get my suit before who whatever was up there got ahold of it. I ran through the lobby as people ran the other way screaming and panicking. I ran through the crowd and to the elevator shoving anyone in my way to the ground. I punched to down button so hard my fist went through the panel _"that was a bad idea, looks like I'm taking the stairs"_ I ran to the stairs and bolted up them. I ran to my room and kicked the door off its hinges and sending it into the talon lady that got out of the closet,

At this point I didn't give two shits about her right now; my suit was more important if talon got ahold of that it would be truly horrible. I ran over her knocking the breath out of her as I stomped on her gut on my way into my room, but before I reached the door I got shot a fuckin gain. I spun around, pissed beyond all words about being shot for the third time in the last five minutes, to see the most emo thing I have ever seen and I was in fucking hell. It was a man about my Hight in an all-black hood with, wearing a skull mask, welding two strange looking shotguns.

He laughed sadistically "you must be the doom slayer, am I right" I responded by running into my room and slamming the door behind me, I threw on my suit as fast as possible before the emo guy shot my door off. I rammed into him picking him off his feet and catching the talon lady in the process and running through the giant hole in the wall. We were in a free fall to the ground but the gut in black turned to mist leaving the talon lady staring back at me while we fell. I landed on top of her causing her to explode in a mess of blood, guts, and bone which splashed onto my team and the woman in pink and purple. I looked up at the Latino lady and smiled under my helmet

"your fucked"

 **A/N: sorry it took so long to upload and that is kind of short, but I was having some problems with school. Anyway, I'm going try to make longer chapters so I may take longer to upload. Hopefully the next chapter will be 4000 words long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **A/N: ok I'm back to typing on my phone but I'm still going to try and make this at least 4000 words.**

 **Johns POV**

I got up and started walking over to the Latino lady taking out my plasma gun. My walked turned into a Sprint and I was about to fire when I saw like five purple lines shoot into me. I stopped confused about what just happened, nothing happened, I shrugged and started firing at her. She looked so shocked that whatever she did didn't I almost broke down laughing. Before any of the balls of plasma could hit her she disappeared and felt many bullets sink into my armor, I spun but she wasn't there and then I felt more bullets but this rime I could make out a slight distortion of shape and I shot at it. I hit her and she fell to the ground, her chest burnt and bleeding a lot.

I was about to finish her off but she disappeared but this time there wasn't any bullets hitting me. Turned to my team "where'd she go" as I said that I felt more god damn bullets hit me, but these ones were stronger and were able to make me move a bit, I turn and see that emo guy from earlier holding his duel shot guns.

"bring in the reinforcements, I need time to get what we need" he said in a rough voice.

"I am detecting a large number of hostile forces heading our way, I would suggest getting ready for a fight" VEGA told us. _"son of ah bitch"_ I thought as I ran at the guy in black but stumbled when something hard hit me in the head Putting a small crack into my visor. "there is a sniper in the area" VEGA said

"really I haven't noticed" I said very annoyed at the AI right now.

 **Widow makers POV**

" _Dayum, that would have killed anyone else, but all it did was put a small crack in his helmet"_ I thought looking at the new guy I had just shot at. "switching to armor piercing rounds" I said into my earpiece. I switched out my magazine for one with heavy armor piercing rounds. All I needed to do was keep anyone from attacking reaper. I was getting ready to shoot the man again when I saw one of our heavies ram into him as smash him into a building.

 **John's POV**

I got smashed into a building by one those big guys. I took out my super shotgun and blasted him in the face making him stumble back and out of the building. I looked around and saw a family huddled in the corner of their dining room. "hi" I said trying to make them less scared of me, one of kids just waved at me as I walked out through the hole in the wall. "i sent a message to 76 asking for our immediate evacuation" VEGA stated, gust grunted at him.

The big guy was still trying to get pieces of his helmet out of his eyes, there was now so many talon soldiers that I didn't bother trying to count them "Slayer I have something that may be of use to you, I have found a way to replicate the power-ups that you used back by using the argent energy your suit naturally gives off, however you can only use on every two hours or you risk shutting down your suit" I heard VEGA say through my helmet and then suddenly my vison was tinted red and I was so fucking pissed at everything, it was berserk.

I threw my shotgun away and ran at the first talon grunt and ripped his arm off and used it to decapitate the one next to him. They started shooting at me but I didn't give a fuck. I grabbed one that was running at me and threw him at a sniper I saw on a building, it was a direct hit. I saw one of the heavies run at my and try to swing it minigun at me but I grabbed it and tore his arm off and threw it at his head so hard it was eviscerated. I ran to the next and ripped him in half down the middle and I saw one of the assassins dash over to me but I grabbed her by the head and crushed it in my hand. I dropped her and ran up to another one, grabbed him by the leg, broke it and made him kick his own head in. I rammed into a group of them at full speed which was enough that anyone in front of me was torn apart.

I ran straight into a car that I then picked up and threw into the crowd of talon agents, smushing about ten of them but it blew-up which took out 20 more. I ran u to a heavy and punched him in the leg so hard it exploded and I punched him in the head so hard it did the same. I ran to a commander, grabbed him by both of his arms and kicked him hard enough that they popped off. I punched another one in the chest and it went through him.

My vison went back to normal and I looked around and saw that there weren't many left, the rest of my team was holding their own. I looked for the emo guy and saw him standing over what remained of the talon lady from earlier and I could see he was holding what looked like a USB. I looked around for my super shotty and found it laying a couple yard away. I picked it up and walked over to the unsuspecting emo. I aimed the boom-stick at his head and was about to fire when I felt something hit me in the chest hard enough to make me stagger. There was a big dent in my armor and the emo guy spun around, and when he saw me he laughed "too late" was all he said before turning into mist and disappearing.

" _God fucking damn it all to fucking hell, the guy blows up my hotel room, shoots me, get one of is friends to shoot me and then just disappears. I will beat the fuck out of him the next time I see him, until then I got these fucks to deal with."_ I turn around and see the rest of the talon goon and take out my BFG and hold down the trigger "everyone, get out of the way" I yell out and everyone stopes to stares at me and my charging BFG. My team mates know what's about to happen and run for it but the talon assholes don't know what the hell is going on. I let go of the trigger when its fully charged and a giant ball of argent energy is shot out of the wide barrel. It goes over the crowd of talon agent shooting out arches of what look like green electricity into everyone it gets close to who explode into blood and chunks of meat. It explodes when it hits a heavy which explodes into a satisfying red mess, all of the talon solders were dead at this point.

Genji walks up to me with specs of blood all over his suit "where did reaper go?"

"was he the guy that was wearing an all-black hood, a skull mask, and had duel shotguns, was also edgy as fuck" I said already knowing the answer, even his name was fucking emo.

"yes, that's him" he said

"he got away after picking up a USB off the talon lady" I said still very pissed at reaper

"damn, god knows what that could've had on it" he said frustrated at the fact he got away.

"evac will be here in approximately five minutes you should get ready to leave" VEGA told us. I walked up to Lucio and asked him to heal me really quick. After he did that him and the rest of the team went in the hotel to get their stuff while I sat there looking at all the dead bodies. I sat there thinking about what to do when I get back before thinking back to roadhog's hook and how I could adapt that to my arsenal. I look down at my shot gun, it didn't have anything that really made it different from any old double barrel shotgun aside from its power, maybe I could try putting a hook on it.

As I thought that I could see a jet land in the parking lot of the hotel and out stepped 76 along with some overwatch agents. He looked around at the dead bodies than at me "guess I'm late to the party, heard reaper and Sombra showed up, sorry I didn't warn you about them but I didn't think they would show" with a somewhat apologetic voice

"...", I didn't say anything and continued to think of ways I can improve some of my weapons. Maybe I could try and put rotating barrels on my shot gun and make it like a chain gun. The rest of the team came out of the building holding their equipment. We all got in the jet and everyone but 76 and me

 **A couple hours later**

We got back to the base and I tiredly shuffled my way back to my room. I walked through the sliding doors and into my bedroom, I tore off my armor and collapsing into my bed. I had more nightmares.

I was walking through the halls of a hell temple, the walls were covered in blood and gore and at the end of the hall was a large wooden door. When I got to the door, I don't know why but I hesitated, I stood there before the door, unmoving, for a good minute before finally opening it.

Behind it was something I thought I would never see again, my home world, Argent D'Nur. I was standing on a cliff that overlooked my home city. It was high tech yet it had an old medieval look and feel with stone and iron, it was surrounded by a large blue and yellow forest and. I wanted to fall to my knees and cry but then it all went up in flames, literally. With green fire the entire city burned and I could hear the screams of everyone in that city. The people I was meant to protect all screaming out in absolute agony.

Hell was invading and the knight sentinel were all dead and it was all my fault. Then it all went black and in I was in a void, inside were the wraiths, floating there with their tentacles waving in the nothingness. "you have betrayed everyone you swore to protect, your world was consumed by hell because you were to weak" they all said with a loud booming voice. I fell to my knees with tears in my eyes "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" was all I could say. They just kept saying "you betrayed us" as they were lit aflame with hell-fire and started turning into horrible demonic versions of their selves, growing horns and limbs twisting in disturbing ways, and boils and blisters forming all over their bodies. I couldn't stand the sight of it much longer and begged for it to end.

 **Tracer's POV**

I got up with after hearing a barley hearable scream come from John's room. I was now standing at his door, I knocked on it but he didn't answer. I could still hear muffled moans so I opened the door. I walked over to his bedroom door and opened it. He was in bed and looked like he was having a truly terrifying nightmare, he was shaking, and was sweating a lot. _"what could possibly scare someone like him"_ I thought starting to get worried about him. I sat down next to him and dug my hand through his hair and pretty much pet him trying to calm him down, he stopped shaking a bit.

 **John's POV**

I was staring with tears streaming down my face at was used to be my little brother that was now turned into a giant, demonic, goat head. He was wailing out in pain, I wanted to do something to help or at least let him know that I'm sorry for what I've done but I couldn't move my body at all. But then the screams stopped and the head was gone, the dark void started to dissolve.

I was now standing in a big, open, beautiful field, it gave off a sense of calmness. I noticed a woman standing a couple feet away from me and she was walking towards me. The closer she got the calmer I felt, she was now standing right in front of me. Without warning she jumped and hugged me and after a moment I hugged her back.

 **Tracer's POV**

I got down and laid down next to him hugging him. He stopped shacking entirely now and after a moment he hugged me too. I laid there for a bit before falling asleep.

 **The next day: morning**

I woke up and noticed I was still in Johns bed and that he was still asleep, thank god. I got up and left to go get something to eat from the cafeteria but stopped to make sure nobody was around when I left his room, people may think the wrong thing if they saw me leaving his room after spending the night in his room.

 **John's POV**

I woke up and got out of bed, I didn't bother changing clothes. I walked out of my room still in my pajamas heading for the cafeteria. I walked through the doors and almost everyone was there, they all stopped and stared at me and I stared back daring them to laugh at my PJs. They all went back to eating breakfast. I grabbed some eggs, bacon, potatoes, and flap-jacks and scarfed them down. I went to go look for 76 I needed to ask him something. I found him in the situation room again and he seemed deep in thought, he was pacing back and forth pretty fast. I walked up to him but when he noticed me, he walked right up to me "how vast is hell's forces and do you think our world could withstand a hell invasion"

"I don't know yet, I was in that sarcophagus for a long time so I don't know if they have conquered any worlds while I was out of commission. Also, I don't know how powerful this world is or how your countries will react to hell's forces" I said with a grim tone.

He seemed even more worried but I need something from him. "I need supplies to turn one of the empty rooms in my quarters into a workshop for my weapons and armor"

"ya, sure I'll tell some of our guys to turn it into a workshop" he said dismissively. I walked out and into what seemed to be an extra-large living room, it had a very big couch, some tables, and a big tv in front of the couch. I sat down on the couch and turned on a movie to pass the time while my workshop is built.

After a couple of hours, the small gamer girl came into the room. "hey there new guy, listen I want you to fight me" she said. I got up taking out my heavy assault rifle "wow, wow, wow, I meant in a game like COD or something" she said with a nervous smile. I raised my eye brow _"really, she wants to take me on, this'll be easy"_ I thought

 **10 rounds of COD later**

How to the fucking hell can she do this shit, I have l lost eight games now. I threw the controller down, we had drawn a slight crowd, apparently, I was doing better than everyone else has. "Let's switch the game" I said frustrated, she took out a game that said gears of war 3, it looked neat."

 **15 rounds of PVP later**

I was destroying her now, it was eleven to four and she looked very pissed. I ended the fifthteenth round by chainsawing her in half with the lancer rifle. She angrily chugged a bottle of mtn dew and demanded a rematch and I would've accepted but a guy walked into the room "excuse me John, your workshop is ready" he said. I put down the controller and went to go inspect my new workshop.

When I got into my room, I noticed that the door in the middle was now replaced with a metal door painted red. I walked through the door and found all the equipment I could need to tinker with my equipment. There were tool racks and boxes, a furnace, an anvil, and even some scientific equipment and tools.

I thought for a minute about how to improve some of my weapons and remembered roadhogs hook. I took out my super shot gun and put it on the table and left to go get my helmet. I looked through the internet for songs to listen to while I work on and came across a one that caught my attention, "don't get in my way" by Zack Hemsey

 **3 hours later**

I have succeeded in attaching what I call the meat hook to my super shotgun. It is a hook that can carry me to whatever enemy I stuck it with, it is also strong enough to lift me off the ground. I also made a new mod to replace the charge shot for my combat shotgun, I is a mod that turns it into a chain gun shotgun.

I walked out of the workshop and decided to go meet some more of the overwatch team. I walked around the base for a bit before heading back to the mess hall. When I got there, there was an Asian girl with a with a winter coat on, a big old guy with a scar over his eye, Jamison, and some guy in a cowboy hat. "howdy, we haven't formally met yet, have we. I'm Jesse McCree" the guy in the hat said in a southern accent

"yeah, and I'm Mei" the Asian lady now known as Mei said with a happy smile

"yes, and I am Reinhardt we met before, I'm the one in the big suit of armor" the old guy said.

They invited me to sit and watch a movie with them. So, I did, they were watching a movie about some British kids and magic, it was called Harry Potter. It was a nice little movie, but it turned out it was actually a movie series and I noticed that they progressively get more and more serious and intense. It was apparently a really old series but they remade it a couple of times and that this was the first series. I got up after the last movie was over, I had been there for long time and wanted to do some other stuff.

I went and got my armor, then I walked to the training room and inside I found Hanzo, Bastion, and a big pink haired woman with a scar over her right eye. I walked into the room, they noticed me "hey, I'm bored so I want you two to fight three on one" I said bluntly.

"um, that doesn't seem very fair" the pink haired one said in a heavy Russian accent with a hint of nervousness.

"ya, for you guys" I said while being cocky, and for good reason.

"now I want to kick his ass" the pink haired one said a bit more irritated. This made me smile a bit.

They set up an environment, it was a big forest, all of our weapons were fabricated by the room so we couldn't kill each other. we got ready to fight and after a robot announcer gave us three second countdown, we were off. Bastion turned into his turret mode and began firing at me, I ran through some trees to avoid getting hit, not that it would matter, I took out my super shotgun and started blasting at him. But, before any of my shot could hit the bot a big pink bubble went up around him, protecting him from my bullets. It came from the pink haired woman. While that happened Hanzo pelted me with arrows for a tree branch about 30 feet away, they stung a bit even with my armor on, but that about it. I aimed my gun at him and fired but he was too far away so I decided to use my new attachment and shot the meat hook at him. My aim was a bit off and it stuck the tree and not him but it still pulled me to it. I swung on the chain and managed to line up my body with his so that I could kick him in the face. He fell off the branch and landed hard on his back. While he was down, I shot him in the head with my shotgun, eliminating him from session.

I could swear I could hear what sounded like tank treads, I wasn't wrong. Bastion had turned into a mini tank and was lobbing bombs at me. I dogged them as I got closer, I switched my shotgun out for my gauss cannon with the siege mod on. I kept dogging his attacks until I saw him begin to turn back to his normal self, I went into siege mode and just when he was fully turned, I shot the giant blast at him. The pink girl put her bubble around him, but it wasn't strong enough to stop the blast and bastion flew back and disappeared, he was eliminated.

I turned to the pink one and smiled and said with a smug voice "was that all you guy could manage, that was barely 15 minutes". She looked really pissed now and brought up her particle cannon and fired a long continuous laser at me, I ran around her until she had to reload. I ran up to her and slammed my fist into her face so hard I could swear I heard her nose break. She fell to the ground and before she could even look up I shot her with the gauss cannon. When she disappeared, the announcer said "the doom slayer has won" which made me smile a bit. Everything disintegrated and I was left in a big white room.

The pink haired woman was still there on the ground holding her now bleeding nose "did you really have to break my nose" she said looking slightly less pissed and more concerned about her nose. I just shrugged and walked out of the room. I was done exploring for the day and I wanted to sleep. I walked to my room, took off my armor and put it in my new workshop, walked into my room and plopped down and fell asleep.

 **3** **rd** **person, Somewhere in Talon's headquarters**

"sir the doom slayer has found about hell's presence in this world" a shadowy figure said to a what seemed to be a window made entirely out of flesh, bone, and gore. It had a large black figure with red glowing eyes standing behind it.

" **WHAT, THE HELL WALKER IS THERE ON THAT WORLD AND HE KNOWS OF OUR PRESENCE, WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME OF THIS SOONER"** the figure said in a loud, demonic, enraged voice. The window shook because of how powerful his voice was.

The shadowy figure was pulled closer to the window by an unseen force, it was slowly crushing his neck. The figure was Akande, better known as doomfist, and the new leader of Talon after killing it original leader Vialli. "I'm sorry sir I didn't think he would be a problem." he said desperate to get out of the demonic figure's tightening grip

" **OF COURSE HE WOULD BE A PROBLEM, HE SINGLE HANDEDLY KILLED ONE OF MY GREATEST WARRIORS, THE TITAN, BEFORE THAT VILE WRETCH GAVE HIM THAT ACCURSED ARMOR. *sigh* but I will forgive, however if you keep information from me again, I will make you suffer.** As he said that the figure loosened his invisible grip on doomfist " **Now, onto business, I want you to start experimenting with some of your worlds "omnics" and see if we could use them in this war you want to start so badly, after all we want humanity to have a true challenge** "the figure sounding a bit less angry _"_ _ **the fool thinks that I would actually help his kin, ha, when this is all said and done this world will be mine and all its inhabitants**_ _"._

"Right away" doomfist said before pressing a button that made the wall that the window was attached to flip around and to a wall with a big painting of an African landscape. "I hate having to suck up to that demon scum, but it will be worth it in the end I'm sure" he said to himself before leaving.

Little did he know that Reaper was hiding in the shadows listening to the conversation the entire time. He was now having thoughts that joining talon was a huge mistake. "I needed to get out as soon as possible before that psycho destroys the world" he thought as he turned to smoke and went into the vents.

 **A/N: ok, that took a lot longer than I thought it would, sorry about that. Hope you guys** **like that I'm adding some stuff from doom eternal. I'm also going to maybe create so new demons, ones that are made from omnics. Oh, and also there may be a big thing with John and the marauder soon, that big demon from the quake con trailer, the one that looked a bit like the the doom slayer.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A/N: so, I'm gonna go with what ghost fang said however I can't have reaper tell widow because she is still brainwashed. But I don't know about the cyber demon part since it already dead, thanks. For now I found out what I want to do with the marauder and I will show it in this chapter**

 **Johns POV, 1 week after last chapter**

Nothing really special has happened this past week besides having to stop the occasional Talon operation. Right now I was sitting on the couch in the big living room with Mei, McCree, Reinhardt, Fareeha (Pharaha), and Lena while watching a movie about the Spartans called 300. I really liked this guy Leonidas he seemed like a badass, to bad he died at the end.

Over the last week I had. Learned everyone's name and their roles. After the movie ended picked up the remote to select another movie, but before I could someone came over the speakers "all overwatch members come to the situation room now". We all got up and walked to the situation room, when we got in 76 and Winston were standing there waiting for us.

"we all now that Talon is using hell to further their plan and that I will most likely result in hell invading our world" Winston took in a deep breath, he was obviously very worried about our problem "so we need to start trying to gain support from the rest of the world" he seemed a bit more happy with that last part.

"how, the world doesn't want us back" Reinhardt said with a sad face that soon transferred to everyone in the room.

"yes, the world believes that they don't need us anymore. but we can't just stand by as hell takes our world like it did to some many before and we can't fight hell without the worlds support. Besides when they find out that hell is going to invade they will be wanting us back" this made everyone in the room gleam with happiness.

"ok, so the first thing we need to do is to make contact with one of the countries, any suggestions" 76 asked, everyone took a minute to think about which country, in the end they all decided on the United States.

"all right USA it is, now, since John is the most experienced with fighting demons. I would like him to tell you all anything that he feels would be useful to know when fighting them, John."

I looked up after he said my name, the entire time they were talking I was tending to my guns, inspecting them for any damaged parts, weathered areas, and dried blood. I got up and walked to the front of the group and pulled up a chair and sat down. "ok. So what do you guys want to know, ask away" I said a bit bored.

"how many different demons are there" Satya (symmetra)]

"um, to many to count, but there must be at least a billion different species. The most common ones are imps, hell knights, the mancubus, summoner, revenant, cacodemon, and pinky. Any other questions"

"how many demons have you killed" asked, she seemed a bit to excited about that question

"again too many to count, I killed enough of them that some of them went extinct" I said like it was nothing special

Everyone stared at me in a mix of awe and nervousness, I could tell that they were having a hard time processing that I committed genocide several times. Then Zenyatta spoke up "are there any good demons"

I tilted my head _"is he serious, their called demons for a reason"_ was all I thought about that question before saying "no"

"surely there has to be one of them that isn't entirely evil, didn't one of them make you the armor your wearing" Zenyatta asked persistently. I thought about that for a minute, The floating robo-monk had a point.

"Ok, you have a point. But that was the only one out of the at least a couple trillion. So don't go trying to make peace with demons" saying this seemed to appease the monk.

"How did your world get taken over" Hanzo asked, this struck more than a few nerves but thankfully no one noticed.

"I talk about that later" I said firmly.

"but-"

"LATER" I said this time show that he was pissing me.

"now any other questions" no one said anything, probably cus I scared them with that little outburst. "no. good look for me when something happens" I said while walking out the door.

 **Doomfist's office, 3** **rd** **person**

Doomfist was standing in front of the demonic window again, he had been summoned by the dark figure and he could tell that it was urgent (or was it argent, ha ha ha, puns). "is something wrong, I can tell that you summoned me here because it was urgent. Doomfist asked worried that the doomslayer was on his way.

" **a demon has escaped into your world and I want talon to find and kill it"** the figure said looking frustrated about its situation.

"don't we want demons to come into this world" doomfist said not understanding why the figure would ask something like that

" **yes, but this one wants to kill all demons, like the hell walker, and may have the ability to do so"**

"What, why, how" he sais confused

" **over the course of his time in hell the doomslayer was wounded a few times before that heathen bitch gave him that accursed armor. We have collected as much of his blood and tried to make a demon from his blood, imagine a hundred demons just as strong as the doomslayer. So, we tried to make a demon as similar to him as possible. However, one of the demons that we made was too much like the hell walker. He was tainted with his hatred for hell and escaped to your world after killing several demons"**

Doomfist was starting to worry, _"a demon that's almost as strong as the doomslayer and its on his side. This could be very bad"_ doomfist thought. "can you give me any hint as to were it may be"

" **it is in America, Pennsylvania, he is hiding. But, you may draw him out by sending some people there and attacking innocents"**

"ok, I'll send a team there and have them raid a farm town" (Pennsylvania is still partly farm land but in the future)

The window was once again hidden and doomfist walked out of his office to go set up a team to hunt the demon.

 **Back at the overwatch, base 3** **rd** **person**

76 had made contact with the president of the US (it is an omnic) and informed him about hell and Talon, gave him a copy of the UAC's codex, and was now negotiating what to do on a holographic table.

"this is a very serious matter. But the Congress won't believe me unless I have more proof. There have been sightings of what can only be described as a demon in Pennsylvania, igo check it out. If you find a demon bring it to the you can use it to persuade the rest of the congress into supporting you" the president said with a robotic voice

"Ok sir, we will go check it out, thank you for giving us this chance" Jack said while doing a salute

"your welcome, goodbye Morrison" the hologram faded away and Jack got up and started thinking about who to send. John was an obviously going to be one of them jack thought, he sat there thinking about who else to send. Eventually he decided on Zarya, Zenyatta, Genji, Tracer, and himself **.**

 **John's POV**

I was taking a nap when my phone buzzed, they gave me a phone and it took me a god damn hour to learn how to work it. I looked at it and saw that 76 had texted me, telling me to head down to the hanger, we are going on a mission to hunt a demon. I got up and threw on my armor and walked to the hanger. When I got there 76 explain the mission and how important it is, but I didn't listen much and just kept nodding my head while VEGA played music in my helmet. It was something about trying not to completely destroy the demon.

I got on the jet and took another nap while on the way to America.

 **1 hour later**

Like always I jumped out without a parachute and waited while everyone else slowly drifted down. 76 told us that we were going to a local town to ask if there have been any sighting. We were walking for about a half a hour when VEGA stopped us.

"I am detecting talon activity at our destination, it seems they are raiding the town and killing anyone in it" and just as VEGA said that we heard an explosion off in the distance and I could see smoke riseing in the distance.

I broke out in a full sprint along with any one else. We reached the town gates just in time to see a solder shoot a man in the head. I ran through the gates and ran up to the one that shot the man, grabbed him by the side of his face and slammed him into the pavement, making a small crater in the street. A heavy turned and started spinning his duel miniguns when a giant, demonic, argent bladed axe flew in through the air and sunk into his head.

I look to were the axe came from and there stood a seven foot tall, horned demon that looked oddly familiar.

 **A/N :ok so that's done, sorry it took so long. The demon at the end if of course one of the marauder if anyone didn't know. I was thinking about adding some talon OCs if anyone has any suggestions let me know please set it up like this.**

 **Hair :**

 **Height :**

 **Eyes :**

 **Race (this includes omnics) :**

 **Color :**

 **Personality :**

 **Back story (optional) :**

 **Weapon (optional) :**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **A/N: hope you all had a happy holloween and got lots of candy. Thank you to Ghostfang for an OC he gave me, he will show up in this chapter. His name is blue and he is Sombra's boyfriend.**

 **Johns POV**

The heavy fell to his knees dead. The axe gradually moving down the length of his body, melting and burning his flesh and bones on it way down. The demon walked closer while everyone, including the talon troops, stared at him in shock. I was getting more and more pissed just looking at him _"who does that thing remind me of"_ was the only thing I was thinking as I got out my newly modified super shotgun.

The demon was about 7 feet tall with armor that was very similar to mine but didn't cover as much. Some of his right arm, parts of his chest, and the top half of his head was showing. His skin was slightly pale colored with blue veins scattered around the exposed parts of his body. He had glowing blue eyes, which was very strange since most demons have glowing red eyes. He had two horns curved outwards like a bull's. He had a chain gun on his back along with a strange demonic creature that was similar to a gun (the reaper from multiplayer) and a large demonic cleaver on his leg.

The demon was now right behind the fallen heavy. The axe was now about half way down his body. The demon pulled the axe out of the heavy, blood dripping of its blade. I was about to shoot the big bastard when Lena shouted "did he just help us or was that coincidental!". The demon responded with giving our group a clawed thumbs up.

"…"

" _I still wanna kill him, but I guess he's on our side, for now"_

One of the talon soldiers snapped out of her small trance "OPEN FIRE" as she shouted all the talon troops began firing at the demon and my team. All of the citizens ran into their houses while 76 shot missiles at the talon troops to draw their attention. The demon took the chain gun off his back and stared unloading into anyone that even looked at the fleeing people.

I aimed my shotgun at one of them and shot out the meat hook. It sunk into a talon trooper and it pulled me through the air right into him, when I was inches away from him I turned him to mist with a single blast. A commander ran up to me readying his own shot gun, I ran up to him and stabbed him with the meat hook and lifted him off the ground, I pressed a button on the handle and the hook opened up, ripping him in half.

A sniper shot me in the back, it stung but didn't do much. I took out my heavy assault rifle with the scope attachment and blew her head off. I turned to my right and saw a trooper running at me. I sent a barrage of bullets into him, tearing chunks of meat off wherever he was hit. I turned around and saw a heavy charging at me only to get sliced in half by an argent axe.

The demon then shot his demonic gun, sending spikes of bones right by my head and into a trooper behind me. I took out my chainsaw and walked past him, giving him a slight nod _"maybe I won't kill him after this"_. I ran up to another heavy and as he swung at me I brought my chainsaw up and cut off his arm. I rammed the blade into his stomach and brought it up the length of his body, cutting his ribs in half. Causing his organs to spill out onto the street.

I looked over to Lena and saw she was starting to get overwhelmed by a large group of soldiers. I chucked a frag into the middle of the group. When it exploded it tore most of them to shreds. I saw a couple groups of talon members and took out my gauss cannon and went into siege mode. I took out almost three entire squads with one shot. I was about to take another shot when I heard someone shout in a loud voice.

"HEY"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to where the voice came from. And there stood a 5 foot tall, red eyed . . . . . cyborg. He was white with short black hair. he was wearing a black and red sleeveless hoodie with black jeans, the right leg stopped at the knee. He had a cybernetic left arm that looked like almost seamless and right leg that looked the same, he also had metal implants along his right arm and his neck _" there are probably more on his body"_. I also noticed there was a slight bulge on his right shoulder.

I would have shot him right then and there until I noticed he had a desert eagle right next to a child's head, this made me pissed times ten but I stopped my self from shooting him. A talon goon ran up to the cyborg "agent gore, thank god you're here, they probably would have wiped us out if you hadn't arrived". The cyborg, now known as agent gore, looked at him with a annoyed face and then shot him in the head. He turned back to us "put down your weapons and tell me where the demon is or I shot the girl" he said with no emotion what so ever.

I got a bit confused by this until I looked to were the demon was and saw gone. Wait no he had turned invisible, I could make out a slight distortion of color the shape of the demon. And it was making its way over to agent gore.

 **Agent gore's POV**

" I'm going to shoot her at the count of three unless one of you tell me were the demon is" I was going to shoot her anyway, I was ordered to destroy this town after all. "one", no one said anything. "two" still nothing, disappointing. "thr-" I felt something was about to hit me and I side stepped a giant argent axe right before it met its mark, and letting go of the girl in the process. I spun around and kicked the demon with my right leg, he when flying right into a large house. I turned back to the overwatch group and the doom slayer was standing right in front of me, staring down at me, and I felt something I haven't felt in a long time, fear.

I could fell his unending rage as he just stood there staring at me. I was terrified and I swung at him with my robotic arm with all of my mite, hoping against hope that it would do something. My arm has enough power to punch through 30 inches of steel with no effort what so ever, but he caught it without so much as a flinch. Now I was horrified, that is until he started crushing my arm slowly and painfully _"why did they add pain receptors into this thing"_.

 **John's POV**

I squeezed his robotic arm so hard it made a massive hand sized dent in it. I boot my boot on his body and ripped the arm off by the bicep and hit him across the face with it. I was about to finish the job but I got knocked back sniper bullet, I looked up and saw a blue skinned woman in a skin tight purple suit.

She's shot me again and again and I kept getting knocked back and my armor was starting to show signs of slight damage. The talon troops began retreating and dragged the cyborg along with them while a line of heavies laid down suppressing fire.

Several helicopters became uncloaked and landed, picking up the talon goons and flying off. I fired a couple rockets at them with my rocket launcher but none of them hit. I sighed in frustration and put my rocket launcher away. I looked back to the group, they were being healed by Zenyatta and 76, I looked over to the building the demon had crashed into. I walked over to it and saw the demon still laying in the ruble. There was a small family huddled in a corner scared out of their minds but I paid them no mind. I looked down at the demon he looked quite scared, he obviously knew who I am . . . and what I could do. I continued to stare at him for a couple of minutes before offering my hand.

He took and I helped him up "this doesn't mean we're friend, you step out of line and I will kill you" he nodded. I turned and walked over to 76 "so what do we do now that we got that demon over there" I said gesturing over to the blue eyed demon.

"Now we show him to the US President" 76 said, he seems to want to get this done as soon as possible. Which makes sense hell is trying to take over.

"How soon until the jet gets here?"

"about a hour" walked he said that I walked away. As I walked around I saw some people thanking the overwatch members, some people were mourning the dead, and some were even trying to talk to the demon, it didn't work. I sat down on a bench and waited until the jet came to take us back hom- I mean base, I have no home.

 **Time skip, back at headquarters**

"VEGA scan this new demon" I commanded. We were in the situation room and were waiting for the president to respond to our message. Everyone was in the room including the demon, though he was in handcuffs. Really big handcuffs.

"doing so now . . . . scan complete. There is no trace of this demon in the UAC's codex, it must be a new. However I am detecting some slight similarities in your DNA and the demons DNA." This made my blood boil quite a bit, they used my DNA to create this demon. In all meaning of the word I was fucking furious, however I kept it under control . . . for now.

"Anything else I should know about it" I asked

"I believe that hell has gathered a sample of your DNA somehow and has used it to create stronger demons. This one is very strong and is very agile, no as good as you but stronger than a baron." VEGA said. I sighed I just figured that out, I don't need someone telling me something I already know.

Out of nowhere a blue hologram appeared in the middle of the room. It was a omnic wearing a fancy suit sitting behind a large wooden desk. "hello everyone, I was told you have proof that hell is truly trying to invade. May I see it." The omnic asked. 76 stood up and motioned for the demon to come over, when the demon was within the omnic's view he fell out of his chair. He got up and dusted his suit off "well then, that is sure to persuade the Congress, I will show Congress and discuss supporting overwatch once more. I will contact you when we have gotten a decision, goodbye for now" after he said that he disappeared.

I got up and walked out the door. I was told that there was a town near by and I wanted to see if they had any beer.

 **Talon base Sombra's POV**

I was looking at a picture of me and my old boyfriend, Blue. time I saw him he was strapped to a medical table with his right leg and left arm missing along with his eyes and chunks of his body. There was blood everywhere and they were pulling shrapnel from his body. He was a soldier for talon but surprisingly he was the nicest person I ever met, Sometimes I wondered if he knew what talon really did. He had just left not even a hour ago for a new mission and was now laying there, dyeing.

I remembered all the time we spent together, he was always trying to make me happy, well more happy than I already was. He once helped me paly a prank on reaper and when he found out it was us blue took the blame, he was laid up in the hospital for two weeks but he was still trying to make me happy. I missed him so much, I will never love anyone the way I loved him.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on my door. I got up and opened it, reaper was standing there, one of my talon friends _"at least I think we're friends"_. "what up, edge lord" I teased, usually that would get me a growl or something but he did nothing, something was up.

"we need to talk" he said and walked right into my room.

"hey, you can't just barge in here without permission"

"Talon is working for hell" I stopped when he said that

"ha, good one I didn't thin y-"

"this isn't a joke! I saw doomfist speaking with what I assume is the head demon" after he said this I was shocked. " _oh_ _my god he wasn't kidding, I have been working for a organization that has been working for hell"._

"wh-what do we do. What can we do" I asked in a panic.

"I need you to hack into Talon's data bank and take any info you can get, I'm going to call an old friend, Hopefully he won't turn me away." After he said that he walked out of my room, leaving me to my thoughts once again.

 **Some other talon, base 3** **rd** **person**

Agent gore had just gotten his robotic arm replaced and was sitting in his room. It was a very plane room with grey walls and bed. He was laying in his bed waiting for his next assignment when a imagine flashed in his head of him without his cybernetics, but with normal limbs. And he was holding hands with a Latino girl who was wearing a pink and purple jacket. He shook his head, he had been having those visions for a while now, but he didn't know what it meant. And after each image a name would appear in his head.

"Sombra"

 **A/N: ok chapter done, so I hope you guys like what I did with the marauder. I also hope you guys are excited for the new overwatch heroes Ashe and Echo, I saw Ashe's moves and I am so fucking excited. I will also now me accepting overwatch OCs.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **A/N: random question who do you believe would win in a fight, the 2016 doomslayer or master. I personally believe that the doomslayer could beat his ass without a doubt, but one of my friends seems to believe chief would win and no matter what I say he believes otherwise.**

 **Jack's POV**

I was getting the demon into the jet heading for Washington when my phone buzzed. I took it out and looked at it, I was being called by a unknown number. I decided to answer it to see who it was "who is this"

"Hello jack" I knew instantly who it was, as soon as I heard that rough dark voice I knew who it was.

"Reyes, you have some ball calling me after what you did, what do you want" I said, very pissed off, he pretty much cause d the downfall of overwatch and he was fucking calling me.

"I need your help, I found out that Talon is now working for hell. I need help getting out, along with a friend" he said. This surprised me a bit, Reyes rarely asked for help even when it was serious.

"Why should I help you, you've betrayed me and everyone in overwatch" I said

"because I can help you take down talon. I was in their inner council, I know many of their secret operations, their outposts, and their plans. If you help me . . . I will help you, what do you say Jack" he said with a bit of an evil voice. That was a very tempting offer, he knew a lot about talons inner workings and I won't lie, I missed my old friend. even after all he's done I still missed him.

"*sigh* fine, I'll help you. I'll set up a team to get you, but you will stay at the base until we can trust you. When will you be ready for extraction.?" I asked, giving into my feelings.

"about a hour, I don't know how fast Sombra can hack into talons data bank. I will call again when we're ready" he said.

"Alright call me when you guys are ready"

 **John's POV, 2 hours later**

I was in the gym seeing how much I could lift. Last I checked I could lift well over 60 tons with one hand almost. Right now I was bench pressing about 170 tons, I was starting to feel a bit sore but I kept putting on more weight. I was at 230 now but I knew I could still do more, however I had used all the weights in the room and the barbell was starting to bend too.

My phone buzzed, so I put down the barbell and looked it. Another mission, we had a contact that had some very valuable information on Talon and needed a team for extraction. I put all the weights away, bent the bar back to normal, and left to get my armor.

 **In the landing bay**

When I walked through the door I saw 76, Lena, Reinhardt, Mercy, and Mccee stand by the jet. I walked passed them and walked onto the jet, sitting down in one of the seat, the other got on shortly after and the jet took off.

Reinhardt seemed interested in my armor "I've noticed that your armor is very strong, maybe even stronger than mine" he said in a hearty voice.

*nod* _"oh it's definitely fucking stronger than yours"_

"But you don't seem slowed by it at all, how much does it weigh, and what is it made of?" He asked curiously.

I thought for a minute, the suit is about two tons, I don't know exactly what its made of. It was some kind of hell metal alloy, she had her own special recipe that nobody else knew.

I looked at him and responded by flexing my arm like a body builder. He stared for a moment before laughing his ass off "that an interesting answer". When he was done laughing he explained to me how his armor worked and I in turn explained mine.

 **Sombra's POV, some taon base**

I currently in my room, it was mostly black with bits of pink and purple here and there. It was filled with many computers and other tech stuff. I was sitting in front of one of my many computers, hacking into the talon data base.

I was looking through the stream of data I was currently downloading onto a hard drive. There were a ton of projects, special agent names, and complex locations, and I was barley making a dent in the vast amount of data. I was on my fifth hard drive. I was downloading as much info I could get, I probably only had a few more minutes until someone found out what I was doing.

I felt a bit bad, I had made a few friends while I was here, I think Widowmaker and I were friends. I would have asked her to come with us if she wasn't brainwashed by talon. I wonder just how many people know what talon is really planning or who they are working with.

My phone. Buzzed, I took it out of my pocket and saw the name "hot topic addict", also known as Reaper. He texted me "we have ten minutes until our extraction gets here". Well shit, I don't have enough time to get everything, guess I'll just hav-

WAIT WHAT THE FUCK!

I just saw the Blue's name. I took my mouse and scrolled back up the stream of data to were I saw his name until I found it. It was from four hours ago

Agent Gore aka Blue West is scheduled to receive a experimental hear transplant in the next hour. His heart will be replaced with a newly developed argent cell. If all goes well he should be almost, if not, just as strong as the doom slayer himself. He will also receive a new blade implant on his right forearm while the argent cell is being installed.

He was alive, oh my fucking god he was alive. They told me he died in surgery . . . they lied to me . . . I will make them pay for this.

Suddenly alarms started going off and the speakers came to life. "attention all personnel, you now have orders to kill Agent Sombra on sight! You will Shoot first and ask questions later!"

Well shit, I gotta get the fuck outa dodge. I took all the hard drives and shoved them into my pockets and bolted out my door. As soon as I was out the door I was being shot at by everyone in the base. I ran around a corner and went invisible, that seemed to lose them. I began sneaking my way around the base looking for the way out. I had to get out and meet up with Reaper so we can head to the extraction point.

Reaper better not have know about Blue or I'm gonna tear him apart. I wish I could go get Blue but I don't have enough time. I will come back for I'm, no matter what.

 **John's POV**

We had landed in a large clearing in a forest and were waiting for our contact, sill didn't know who it was. I walked over to 76 "you never told me who the contact is"

"I wanted to wait until we were here to tell everyone who he was. You probably wouldn't have come if you knew who it was." He said. This made me a bit angry, I don't really like it when people information from me.

"So who is it?" I asked again, he seemed a bit nervous when I asked the question. It was definitely someone I didn't like, which is strange since I haven't been hear that long.

"it's Reaper and Sombra. Sorry, but they have valuable information that we need" he said as quick as he could.

"…"

Everybody stopped whatever they were doing and stared at 76 like he had two heads, which was fair. I was currently thinking of all the way I could kill them, I was currently at 30 for Reaper and 26 for Sombra. ". . . . if they cause ANY problems I WILL shoot them" I said and went to go disassemble and clean my guns.

After a couple hours of waiting I could hear gunshots in the distance. Through the forest I saw two figures running towards us, it was Reaper and Sombra. Behind them were a couple hundred talon agents shooting at them.

Everyone got ready for a fight, Reinhardt put up his shield and started moving forward, everyone got behind it. Except for Lena who ran into the tree line to flank the giant group I just ran right towards the action not caring when bullets started hitting my armor. I ran right past Reaper and Sombra giving them a passing glance before returning my attention to the large crowd of talon agents. I took out my plasma rifle and stared tearing into the crowd.

They all stopped chasing them and turned their attention to me. They all started shooting at me, but it did nothing. I grabbed one of the guys by the head and slammed it into the ground, turning it to mush. I picked up the corpse and threw it into a group of talon agents that were standing to close together. I began shooting into the crowd again, ripping chunks out of whoever go hit.

One of the agents with a robotic arm ran at me trying to swing at me. I grabbed his arm and broke it before taking a grenade and shoving it into his chest. I kicked him away into the crowd of talon agents, he exploded taking about five people with him.

I looked around and saw they were trying to surround me, luck for me my heat blast was fully charged. I let them get a bit closer before sending out a huge blast of energy tearing everyone close to me to pieces.

I swapped out my plasma gun for my rocket launcher and started blowing up five or six with each rocket. There chunks of meat and bones everywhere. Out of nowhere a heavy assault trooper slammed into me causing me to fly through several trees. As I got up he got closer, he started spinning his twin miniguns and started firing at me. It wasn't making a scratch on my armor but it was pushing me back. Suddenly Reinhardt rammed into him at full speed causing him to stumble back. Reinhardt started laying into him with his hammer before bringing all the way up bringing it back down onto his head, obliterating his skull.

He put up his shield in front of me, "are you all right John" he asked as bullets bounced off his shield. I nodded after getting back up, I looked past his shield and saw they were trying to surround him. I looked down at one of the fallen trees and a idea popped into my head. I walked over to the tree, picked it up by the trunk, and swung it into the crowd of talon soldiers, impaling about 13 people on its branches.

Reinhardt looked at me in disbelief "you really "just that strong" aren't you"

*shrugs shoulders*

"We have Sombra and Reaper on the jet, we need to leave"

I could probably take on the entire base if I wanted to . . . . And that exactly what I'm gonna do. I waved Reinhardt off and walked through his shield and back into the crowd of soldiers, I looked over my shoulder and saw him fighting his way back to the jet.

The soldiers were starting to retreat, they finally figured out they had no chance taking me on like this. I killed anyone who didn't run and followed the soldiers back to their base, killing them along the way. It was a large, high tech looking building that, I could tell that most of it was underground. There were several large platforms that looked like they could go underground.

"Jack has asked me to tell you to come back to the jet. He did however use more explicit language but my profanity filter will not let me use such words" Vega said suddenly

"tell him I'm gonna destroy this base, he can head back to base, I'll call when I'm ready to leave" I said not really caring that he was pissed

"of course . . . he seems even more enraged"

I walked up to one of the doors, it was a air tight door that looked like one you'd find on a submarine except more high tech and electronic. It needed a key card and a access code to be opened. "Vega can you hack into this door" I asked

". . . yes, but it will take me 15 minutes to get into the mainframe" he said.

Oh fuck that, I thought before punching the door several times until it broke of it's frame. I walked through the broken door and down a hall. It had a mostly red and black color scheme with bits of white.

There were several talon agents waiting for me, they again started shooting at me but to no avail. I took out my chainsaw and cut them all to shreds, one of them ran up to me with live grenades in his hands trying to suicide bomb me. I lifted him up by his neck and threw him back down the hall I to his friends, when it exploded it took everyone with it.

As I walked over the pile of meat , bones, and guts I noticed a red keycard with the talon symbol on it. I crouched down and picked it up, it may be useful later.

"I have finished hacking into the main frame and have updated your map, it now shows the interior of the facility"

"is there any thing in this base I can use to blow it up?" I asked

" . . . there is a argent energy generator in one of the rooms in the northern wing. If you rupture it, it will create an explosion big enough to destroy the base. I will set a waypoint on your map."

I brought up the map on my visor and saw a path leading To a yellow dot. I memorized the path and started walking down the halls. As I got closer to the yellow dot the rooms and halls got more and more demonic, but still keeping the futuristic look.

The generator room was three rooms in the other room. I had just cleared a room full of talon agents, demons, and some robots. The door leading to the next room had some serious security, vega said the door was 4 feet of some chromium and hell metal alloy, had six different locking systems, and was completely separated from the rest of the systems mainframe. The only way in was by key card, and several scanners.

"Can you hack it" I asked, although I was almost certain of the answer.

"no, we will need to find someone that has access to this room. Also, I am detecting a very powerful demonic entity VEGA said.

That last part sounds fun, well shit I don't want to spend all day here I thought to my self. But then I saw some movement out of the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a woman in a white lab coat trying to sneak out of the room. I turned to her and she stopped dead in her tracks.

"That is Dr. Regan Luis . . . . she was one of the head scientists here" VEGA said so that only I could hear him.

"Soooo she probably has access to the next room, right?" I asked

"correct" he said, Well that is convenient. Thanks god.

She was completely paralyzed with fear, unsurprisingly, she just watched me completely slaughter her friends and coworkers. I walked over to her and grabbed her by the back of her collar , I then carried her over to the giant door. I put her down and pointed at the door, it took her a minute to realize what was going on.

"you w-want me to o-open it" she sounded very scared, and with good reason.

*nod*

She got to work unlocking the several locks. I stepped back and listened to the many locks being unlocked, that was until I then realized something.

"what was it that she did here" I asked wanting to know if I should kill her or not.

"she was the head scientist and was in charge of experimenting with argent energy and the Lazarus wave to make and improve demons" VEGA said. Ok, so definitely kill when she opens the door.

When the finale lock was undone she turned around.

"ok please don't k-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence before blowing her head off with my super shotgun, covering the access panel she was using in blood ab its of brain. As the door opened I could feel the argent energy seeping through the opening.

 **Sombra's POV**

We were on a overwatch jet heading back to their base I guess. I was scrolling through the data I had gotten when I noticed a section that was surrounded by strange runes and pentagrams, It was labelled project hunter. As I read it I was filled with absolute terror, I got up and went up to 76.

"we need to go back, the doomslayer is in trouble" I almost screamed at him.

"listen sit down and shut up, the John can take care of himself" he said.

I took out my phone and showed him the project hunter. As he read it his entire body went ridged, though I couldn't see his face I could tell he was worried.

"well . . . fuck, HEY turn this jet around" he shouted to the pilot.

Tracer got up "oy, why are we going back, is something wrong" she asked worriedly.

"ya, Johns in some serious trouble" he said in a grim tone.

I hope he hasn't ran into that thing yet, if the doomslayer dies then we're really fucked.

 **John's POV**

When the door opened I was met with a pitch black room. After a moment the lights flickered on revealing a demonic cyborg centaur, god damn that sounds weird. Its right chest, arm, and most of his head were demonic flesh, The rest of it was robotic including its one eye. It had a large lower body with four thrusters on it. It had two miniguns on the front sides, two Missile launchers next to its torso. It left hand was two chainsaws, in its right arm there was a strange looking gun with a skull on the end of its barrel attached to it.

Suddenly it began to rumble, its thrusters roared to life, and its eye and an argent reactor began glowing yellow. It brought its head up and looked at me for a moment before letting out an ear splitting screech.

"Well that's new"

 **A/N: ok that done, sorry it took so long, I hit a bit of writers block. I don't got much to say so until next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **A/N : I hope you all had a merry Christmas/ happy holiday everyone and have a happy new year.**

 **John's POV**

The demonic, cyborg centaur charged me, slashing at me with it's chainsaw arm. I dogged out of the way and it slammed into the wall behind me, I took out my gauss cannon and attaching the siege mode mod to the barrel. I went into siege mode and let the cannon charge up before firing a bolt at the monster, it dodged out of the way and aimed its cannon at me.

It charged up with red argent energy before shooting a volley of argent energy orbs at me. I couldn't dodge out of the way in time and it hit me in the shoulder, tearing off my armor plating. Ok, this thing is really fucking strong. I looked at my shoulder, there was a big burn wound that went all the way down to the bone, it hurt like hell . . . HA, get it?

"I advise extreme caution, this demon is much stronger than anything you have faced at the UAC base" VEGA said

" _no, really"_ I thought before readying another shot from my gauss cannon. I fired shot after shot with only a couple hitting, it showed some signs of pain but not much. It let out a deafening roar before raining a storm of missiles down on me. I dogged as many as I could but got blasted more than couple times, as I the last one landed it got ready to charge at me again.

I tried to doge out of the way but it grabbed me by the leg, lifted me into the air and slamming me into the floor. It tried to slam it's double chainsaw hand into me, but I rolled out of the way and shot a rocket into its face. I stumbled back not expecting the blow, giving me time to get up and take out my super shotgun.

I shot the meat hook at it, it sunk deep into it's chest forcing out a pained screech. I flew thought the air towards the creature, landing with both boots on it's chest and both barrels aimed at its head. I fire both shots into it's skull.

I jumped off it, ripping the hook out as I did, and slammed my fist into it's argent reactor. It's thrusters flickered off and it crashed to the ground in a fit of explosions, it roared in frustration before slamming the reactor with its fist. The thrusters flickered to life again and got back up into the air, it spun it two miniguns before unleashing a storm of bullets coming straight for me.

" _The reactor was it's weak spot"_ I thought.

I ran circles around the creature while unloading round after round into it. I kept doing that until suddenly it warped out of sight with a small burst of light. _"so it can teleport now . . . just fucking great"_ I thought before I heard it warp back into existence behind me. Before I could even turn around it slashed my back with its chainsaw arm, making me flip around, and then shot me in the stomach with it's cannon.

I flew back into a wall, denting it on impact. I looked down at my stomach, there was now a big burning hole in the armor. There was a big burn wound in the middle that was bleeding excessively.

"VEGA, what the literal fuck is that fucking thing and why the fucking hell is it so strong!" I asked, pissed off beyond comprehension.

" it is called the S Hunter, or Slayer Hunter. Talon created it by exposing a modified OR16 attack omnic to several Lazarus wave blasts and adding a argent reactor as it's energy source. It is far stronger than any other demon because it is powered by a new form of argent energy I have never seen before."

I slowly got up out of a pool of blood that was starting to form. It warped out of existence again, but I was ready this time. It flashed into existence again right in front of me with its cannon ready to fire. but just before it did I shoved the cannon out of the way and socked it in the face. As it reeled back it pain, I lined up my shotgun with the reactor.

I blasted it with both barrels in the reactor, which caused several mini explosions to erupt from it's body as it fell to the ground. It unleashed a giant wave of yellow argent energy, which sent me flying back, fortunately I landed on my feet.

It stayed there for a couple minutes, the upper half of it's body went limp and hanged just hanged there, twitching. It slowly rose back up with a blue blood pouring from its mouth.

The demon side of it now had glowing yellow veins that were pumping twice as much argent energy. The robotic side of it was now glowing red hot and was steaming a bit. It looked me dead in the eyes, it's one eye began to glow a demonic red. It looked super pissed and twice as strong.

It suddenly roared as a huge beam of argent energy shot out of it's one eye. I got out of the way before it could hit me, but when I looked back to were the beam hit there was a giant hole going through the wall and several rooms after. I am going to have to be especially careful not to be hit by that.

I started running towards the hunter but before I could get any closer it warped out of existence again. It reappeared right next to me with the barrel off the cannon pressed against my helmet. Before I could do anything it shot me at point blank range and I was sent flying across the room.

My visor was just barley functioning, mostly because THE ENTIRE LEFT SIDE OF IT WAS FUCKING GONE. I was bleeding a lot, the blood pouring down into my left eye, so now everything on my left side was tinted red.

"Hey VEGA, could you tell me how close this thing is to dying" I said, super pissed, how the fucking hell was I going to fix my armor.

"By my calculations one more large attack on the argent reactor should disable the S Hunter, I would recommend either the rocket launcher or placing a grenade in the center" VEGA said. Thank fucking god.

I got up off the floor, struggling a bit while doing so. I was loosing strength and the armor was starting to feel more and more heavy. I swapped out my super shotgun for the rocket launcher and got ready to fire, aiming right for the reactor.

I locked onto it and fired a swarm of rockets at the S Hunter. It saw it coming and dogged out of the way, I fired another swarm and again it dodged out of the way. I fired rocket after rocket after rocket but not a single one landed.

I was going to have to get in closer and shove a grenade in there. I ran at it at full speed, well as fast as I can go while losing a quart of blood every minute. It roared as it sent out a barrage of missiles down at me. I ran, dodging missiles or tanking the blasts every now and then.

When I was about six feet away it vanished again, it was getting annoying. It appeared in front of me and before I could react it slashed me with it's chainsaw arm and disappeared again. It reappeared behind me and slashed me again. It did this three more times before I was able to grab it.

My armor was heavily damaged, I was heavily wounded, and I was losing a shit ton of blood. I have no clue how I'm still standing, guess I'm just a certified badass.

It appeared once more to my left with it's chainsaw arm raised, ready to strike at me again. I brought it down towards me butt before it made contact I grabbed the robotic hand with my right hand. Even though it's face remained mostly emotionless, I am almost certain it was shocked at what I did.

I then uppercuted it in the jaw with my left arm, keeping hold of it's demonic chainsaw arm. I then jumped onto the Hunter and grabbed it's throat with my left hand. I punched the reactor on it's chest twice, causing it to fracture enough for me to fit my hand into it. I grabbed a grenade off my suit's belt, pulled the pin and shoved it right into the center of the reactor.

I kicked off the S Hunter and took a good four steps back. It screamed in a mixture of pain and rage, which was music to my ears, before blowing up in a fit of very thick yellow and grey smoke. Finally it's fuck dead, I looked around and spotted a large chromium door adjacent to the one I originally came thought, yes I know big words.

I began walking over to the door with a bit of a limp. I was about four feet from the door before I heard a horrible, ear splitting screech and getting rammed straight through the door and into the argent generator room.

I landed on my stomach, which hurt so much more than it should have. most like due to the large amount of open wounds on my chest and stomach. I looked up from the floor and I saw the generator.

There was a torso sized red argent energy orb which floated between two large medicines with several pipes attached to them. Some of the pipes were covered in a bit of ice, some were red hot, and some were just normal. There was a metal catwalk leading to a terminal that stood right in front of the generator.

I slowly got up onto my feet and turned around to see what dumfuck ran me through a fucking door. I turned and there stood the S Hunter. it was steaming hot, the robotic parts were now white hot and slightly melting, the flesh was bubbling, charred, and slightly liquefied. It was breathing literal fire, with each breath came a ragged wheezing sound mixed with static. It's entire right arm was on fire and dripping white hot, molten metal and the chainsaw was still spinning but getting caught on nothing and gave off a loud screeching noise.

It screamed and charged at me again, it grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the terminal. When I got up it was right in front of me, it grabbed me by the neck again, lifted me up into the air and slammed me repeatedly into the terminal, breaking it beyond repair. The heat was so intense it was burning all of my exposed skin.

"the ge . . . is heavily dam . . . you nee . . . to . . . now bef . . . desp" I heard VEGA said through the damaged headset built into my helmet. I don't know what he said through the static but it didn't sound ggood.

I took out my shotgun and charged by burst shot before firing it into the Hunter's face. It screamed out in pain before smacking me with it's molten right arm. Suddenly emergency light came on, sirens started screaming and I heard a robotic voice began to speak.

"warning critical core failure, evacuate immediately" I heard the voice say.

"wait what" was all I could say before I head a loud explosion and everything went white.

 **Tracer's POV**

We were all running towards the Talon base, I still don't get why 76 and Sombra are so worried. John took down a demon that was bigger than the statue of liberty with nothing more than his bare fists, I'm sure some monster that talon cooked up isn't going to stop him. Every now and then we saw a Talon soldier running in the opposite direction, we would have shot them but 76 told us to save our ammo.

Suddenly the ground shook, and we heard a deafening bang and in the distance I saw a colossal cloud of blood red smoke coming from the Talon base. I started to get scared _"what if this thing really is as bad as Sombra and 76 say it is, I need to get over there fast"_ I thought as I started running faster and faster. I was now far ahead of my team but still in their sight. "Hey slow down we need to stick together" I heard 76 holler at me but I ignored him, I needed to see if John was ok.

I was getting close to the base, as I got closer thing progressively got hotter and hotter. The tree began to looked charred along with the ground. I ran through a burned bush and was now standing in front of what used to be the Talon base. There was a giant crater were the base used to be, and John was nowhere to be found.

I collapsed to the ground on the verge of tears. The rest of the caught up to me but as soon ad they saw the smoking crater the stopped dead in their tracks. " V-VEGA were is John" I asked through the head set.

"I fear the doomslayer may have died in the explosion, however I can't be sure. The tracking bacon in his suit is still active, however I am unable to determine his location" VEGA said. This gave me a bot of relief but not much, were could he be, is he hurt, is he dying. I couldn't stop worrying about him and if he is ok or not.

"oh John, were the hell are you" I asked to nobody in particular.

 **John's POV unknown location**

I was laying on my back with my eyes closed. I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was that my visor was still broken on the left side. The second thing I noticed was the sky was a blackish grey color. I immediately shot up to see were the fuck I was. I was met with the melting face of the S Hunter, my immediate reaction was to kick it in the face and take out my super shotgun.

When I got up I noticed the Hunter wasn't moving, actually it dead. Well I feel like a fucking dumbass. I took a moment to scan my surroundings keeping my shotgun, I was on a cliff side, there was reddish brown dirt everywhere.

I walked over to the cliff to get a better lay of the land. As soon as I looked over that cliff I knew where I was. I was standing above a demonic temple, there were demons running around, fighting with themselves, or feasting on other demons . I was in fucking hell . . . what the hell.

Well, my suit is broken, I am several wounded, and now I'm in hell . . . I think its time to visit an old friend.

 **A/N: ok, done i hope you all had a merry Christmas or a happy holiday, and are having a happy new year. :)**


End file.
